Dream Lover
by Wu the Stoic
Summary: Now that Dib has gone to college, Zim is feeling a bit jealous and left out. Not liking to share his time with the stink-filth, he decides to infiltrate Dib's dreams in hopes of bringing some old times back. He gets far more than he ever expected. ZADR
1. Shelter in the Storm

The visor that was confidently slipped over his eyes left the lower half of his face exposed, and reaching out with his left hand, he almost caressed the buttons on the levitating touch screen before choosing one and sliding it up. An alarm beeped chipperly once, twice and then again before going silent. The hand paused, almost in thought, before it fell slowly back down onto the armrest of the command chair. The well-shaped lips that remained visible below the magenta shield slowly pulled back from a row of fangs and into a very devious smile.

"Now, Dib, let's see what goes on in those dreams of yours."

The implant had been easy to install. Dib, now a freshman in college, had felt the need to push himself to his limits and then beyond as soon as his feet had landed on campus. To say that his father was proud of his son's efforts would have been stating that rain fell from the sky and was wet, but Dib wasn't doing it for the accolades of Professor Membrane. He needed to do this for himself, and yes, he had informed his dad, he was going into the paranormal field. Membrane hadn't taken the news well, but he finally talked himself into the fact that Dib would be around more students who were more like-minded like the Professor. After all, he got good grades, didn't seem to like to party and was easy to find on a Saturday doing his own research in the library. Surely the more science leaning students (the ones his father accredited to having more common sense than the others) would eventually wear off on his wayward son, wouldn't they? So, with so much to prove to his father, and perhaps to himself as well, Dib put his shoulder to the wheel as hard as he could.

It didn't leave him a lot of room for a social life, and by the days end, he would often fall into bed in the wee hours of the morning so exhausted that it was more unconsciousness that pulled him down rather than natural sleep. Zim had been patient and soon enough it had paid off for him at a very opportune time; midterms. Next for the spring lineup: Dream studies. So, the Invader had come up with a plan, one that sent chills of monstrous delight along his spine when he found out what Dib was going to study after Christmas break was over.

"Dream studies, indeed," Zim had murmured as he mulled about in his lair. He was bitter because this so-called institution of higher learning had taken Dib's time away from him. No longer were they face to face most days, often trading insults or veiled threats. There would be times where weeks would pass before the dirty human tried to infiltrate his base and he couldn't remember the last time he had found a listening device buried deep within the walls far below the earth's surface. "I will not have him cheating on me!"

"Poor Dib," he had breathed as he sat on the bed next to the unconscious, yet heavily sedated body. The probe was as small as a grain of rice, but it was the perfect receptor for Zim. And Zim knew it was safe… relatively. They used them to control Vortians if the need came to keep the feisty little aliens in line when electric prods weren't proven useful**. **The one Zim had procured he had modified for his little experiment only, as he didn't really want to tamper with the human's free will. The procedure only took a few moments and Zim had silently gloated in the knowledge that Dib wouldn't even awake the next day with a tender scalp where the device had been implanted.

Now if they could only be programmed to read the thoughts of their host. Sadly that was an area that Irken technology had yet to advance. "Ah well," Zim sighed as he pressed another button. "Maybe one day."

"**Remote uplink established," **the computer's voice informed Zim.

"What is the ETA until REM sleep?"

"**Subject entering REM sleep in thirty five minutes and forty two seconds if there are no disturbances."**

"Excellent," Zim purred. He pressed a button next to his left wrist and the chair that more resembled a motorcycle than an actual chair reclined back slowly until he was satisfied. The illusion was slightly fractured by the control panel that surrounded him in a semi-circle. "Dib-monster's stats."

"**Resting heart rate 67. Pulse Ox 99.2. Core temperature 96.5."**

"Excellent," Zim murmured again. He leaned his head back against the cushioned headrest after adjusting the band of the visor for comfort; right now he was too eager to see if his experiment would work and he wanted no distractions. Satisfied, he then closed his eyes while he grew comfortable. "Initiate sequence."

"**Initiating.**"

"I want to be there, waiting for him," Zim sighed as he began to grow drowsy. "Oh yes, even in your dreams, Dib-filth, you cannot escape _Zim_…"

It was rather spooky where Zim materialized, and though his surroundings didn't desire to be familiar**,** his sensibilities screamed that he was having deja vu. He realized that he was standing on a sidewalk next to a street with asphalt as black as ink. Mist was curling about him, everything was an eerie quiet within a darkness that actually luminesced, and yet there was no sign of Dib. Far off in the distance the sounds of traffic slowly began to manifest, but it seemed to him that it was there because it was supposed to be. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down and at his feet was a large jar of pennies. The metal lid had rusted away and so had the top layer of coins within. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk.

At first, he felt as though he were completely alone. "Why is his dream so void?" Zim wondered aloud as he continued along his way. His voice echoed along walls that he knew were there, but could not see. He could sense the trickle of water that slipped along the mortar of bricks and could smell their decayed dampness. He continued walking, looking about himself at the nothingness of their city with wide-eyed curiosity. As time slipped by, he realized that he knew exactly where he was going even if the landscape was alien and devoid of any recognizable landmark.

A car horn honked suddenly and it caused him to start. He drew his left leg up involuntarily as he cast his eyes to the source of the sound. Moments later headlights sprang into life and he was bathed in a brilliant and angry light. The engine revved menacingly and he felt his gorge rise out of fear. This wasn't so much different than his holo-chamber save for the fact that he had no control over the images that Dib himself dreamed. He could only control himself. The engine revved again and Zim found himself standing vulnerable in the middle of the road. A car passed him by; the driver within oblivious to the peril of the Invader, and then the enemy vehicle revved once more.

Zim turned to face it fully as it leapt at him like a ravenous Jaguar. He was frozen in his spot, however, and no matter how much he tried, how much he mentally screamed at his superior Irken legs to _move it, just move it! _he wasn't able get out of the way "What is this!?" he cried out as the grill of the car grew larger as it bore down with a hellish intention when suddenly his PAK legs abruptly extended and he had never felt more grateful to be vaulted high into the air, where he twisted nimbly as the car escaped below him to disappear into the weird glowing darkness.

"Strange," he murmured as the delicate tips of the PAK legs found steady purchase on the cracked sidewalk and then heslowly lowered himself to his feet. With a frown, he turned to continue heading in the direction he had been so rudely distracted from, but he found that he was now standing before the entrance to the park. "_But isn't that two blocks away_?" his mind people were coming and going, so numerous now that he had to hop up onto the seat of a bench to keep from being knocked down. There were so many; old and young, large and small, male and female, yet the horrible thing about them was the fact that they were Professor Membrane; all of them.

"No," Zim murmured. They weren't exactly Professor Membrane; it was as if these people were built. Where their fronts should be was the Professor's back, their faces, the back of his head and they kept walking away. Zim cast his eyes about to see where they were coming from and in doing so he found Dib. These strange creatures were walking around him as he called out to his father in a pleading tone, each and every one of them ignoring him except to split up to walk around him. Every so-called face he so desperately sought reassurance from nothing butthe blank back of his father's head.

They were manifesting around Dib for the sole purpose of ignoring the young man.

"This is sad," Zim said with a shake of his head as he hopped down from the bench and began to walk against the tide of the strange Professors. Having the advantage of knowing that this was a dream, he began to rudely shove the people out of his way. There was no way that they would ever know to respondto his jabs and thrusts as he jostled through them anyway.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Zim bellowed in disbelief as he finally topped the small hill. Dib didn't acknowledge him as he kept pleading with his father not to walk away and leave him.

"Dib!" Zim called again, but the human continued to plead. Hopeless tears were streaming down his face and now he began to cry out about how he knew he wasn't good enough. That he was a failure. That he was a disappointment. That he would try again, again and again if only his father would love him. Only if his father wouldn't abandon him. If only his father would try to understand him. Zim just shook his head.

"That's a pathetic thing to do, _Dib_," he scolded. "Seriously?"

Dib turned his face to the familiar voice and he reached out his arms to him in a beseeching manner. "Tell him, Zim! Tell him you're an alien!"

"Eh? He wouldn't believe me, Dib," Zim said with a light shake to his head. "He never believed you, what makes you think my word, my _superior_ word, would hold any sway over your father?"

The forms began to move away from them now as they murmured nonsensical words with nonexistent mouths.

"No!" Dib cried as he made a move to chase after them, but it was futile. As soon as he reached one, they would disappear into smoke and no matter how he tried to claw at their arms, or their sleeves, no purchase could be made with desperate fingers. Zim watched the pathetic show until he could take it no longer. This was no way to gain Intel on Dib if the human insisted on having unresolved abandonment father issues.

"Dib-stink," Zim said as he marched towards him. "This is ridiculous…"

"What do _you_ know?" Dib bellowed as he turned around to face Zim, who in turn found himself cringing back and away from the sudden outburst. "Huh?" Dib advanced, but Zim held his ground foolishly and seconds later, the palms of strong human hands slammed into his chest, sending the Irken to stagger back comically. He even pinwheeled his arms to keep his balance for effect.

"What do _you_ know!?" Dib repeated as he continued to stalk towards the smaller form. "You're one of them! This is partly your fault, anyway! Everyone is against me, people hate me even when I try to protect them, but they don't care! My _father_ has had me _institutionalized_ because I'm a burden to him! His CRAZY son!" Reaching out, he shoved both palms into Zim's chest once again, staggering him backwards a few steps. "So don't you dare speak to me in such a condescending manner, _Zim_! The last person… _thing_ I want to hear rag on me is _you_!"

Zim sharply raised a brow ridge as he lifted one hand, his index finger extended in thought. He opened and closed his mouth as many opinions tried to escape his lips at once. "Where is this?" he finally asked as his antenna pricked forward to zone in on the human who was so angry, he was nearly panting.

"Where is _what_?" Dib snapped.

"You're standing up for yourself, Dib-stink. I… didn't know you had the capacity to do that. Passionate, yes, I've seen you so, but… this is something new." _This is something feral and alpha…_ his mind whispered in appreciation.

"No, it's not," Dib answered as he pushed his hand through his hair before letting out a mighty sigh. "I'm just ignored when I do stand up for myself."

"Nonsense," Zim spat. "You shout and accuse, you never defend yourself."

"Well… what do _you_ know?" the human asked blearily. "Huh? I'm tired, Zim. Just… I'm just so…" Shaking his head he walked over to a bench and sat down heavily. He rested his forearms over his knees and slouched his upper body forward where he dropped his head. Apparently the toes of his boots were more interesting to him right now than anything else in this world.

"So you're tired," Zim said coldly as he followed Dib. His shadow fell over the dejected body. "Do you think that _I've _never been tired in all my glorious years? Huh? And now that you're tired that's it? You want to crawl in your hole, lick your wounds and simper yourself to sleep?"

"Shut up…"

"Oh, you want me to shut up? How about no."

"Enough, Zim," Dib whispered, though his words were ended in a soft growl. "I don't need you to continue to remind me of what an abject failure I am."

A tingle of _something_ snaked up the Irken's spine. "This human _mewling_ of self-pity is starting to grate on my nerves!"

"I don't _care_!" Dib fired back. He lifted his face and pinned Zim with such an intense piercing stare that for a moment, the alien forgot that he was simply visiting Dib's dreams. Oh how if only this pathetic meatbag would put such an effort into his waking world, why, he himself could take over the Earth before Zim truly had a chance to conquer it. He actually felt it as he gazed back into those intense soft brown eyes.

"If you didn't care," Zim said, softening his own voice to a reasoning pitch as he began to pace slowly before Dib. "Then you would have given up long ago. No, you haven't quit. Not yet." When there was no answer, he paused, fearing that the human had faded into smoke, though he braved that disappointment to look over his shoulder. Dib remained seated where he was, and he continued to pin Zim, who stood before him with his hands clasped behind his back, with a sharpness Zim had never seen in him before. He didn't want to admit it; but it did make Dib look rather respectable.

No, not respectable, handsome. Almost… worthy.

Zim fought a shudder of disgust at that thought, and the look must have crossed his face, because before he could react, Dib was once more on his feet. He did more than just stalk towards the alien; this time, he grabbed him tightly by the neck in his strong right hand. Zim felt the hard bite of old bark as he collided with a tree, but he refused to struggle. Figments of imagination didn't frighten him. But this Dib… this Dib did.

And he liked it.

This thrill, this excitement he hadn't felt in a long time. So used to being predator was he that when he realized he was prey… he trembled again as he cast a smirking glance up to Dib. Dib was breathing hard now; to the point of panting he was so angry. Zim's smile grew meaner even though he found that he couldn't breathe. That was fine, in the waking world the computer would be monitoring his stats, and if there were any signs of trouble or distress, it would pull him out quickly. He wasn't afraid, but he was energized.

Their faces were so close now, the hard hot puffs of air on Zim's cheek as Dib leaned even closer.

"Are you going to bite my face off?" Zim managed to whisper through the tight grip still strangling him.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you, Zim," Dib growled in a voice so low the alien swore he could feel it more than hear it. The fact that it was nearly spoken against his lips only intensified the sensation. Zim swallowed, or tried to, and still, he continued to grin up to Dib who continued to pant like an angry bull. Then, their lips joined. The human was forceful as he took Zim's mouth in a heated kiss fueled more by distress and frustration rather than emotion. Zim's eyes shot open wide and he began to struggle until Dib's left hand grabbed his shoulder and pressed him hard against the tree. The air around the Irken tried to dissipate, all he knew was the filthy human's mouth on his, and he didn't understand what was happening. Was he trying to suck the very soul out of him through his mouth? Was he trying to gain the courage to eat his face and this was him building up the nerve to sink his teeth in and finally draw blood?

Bringing his hands up, he pressed them to Dib's chest. A chest that was now broader than it was back when they were kids. He began to push as Dib tilted his head, deepening the kiss in some sort of desperation. Zim opened his mouth to protest and felt a tongue slide in past his lips. His eyes, already impossibly wide, seemed to grow even larger and he froze as he felt the human's tongue move in and out of his mouth in a suggestive manner. It almost felt like a promise but Zim didn't understand what. His instincts overrode his infuriated and disgusted emotions and he held still. Finally, his eyes began to grow soft as the lids lowered.

Dib wasn't trying to eat his face, but he dearly wished he could understand what was going on. The hand around his neck moved away to grip his waist and Zim narrowed one brow in confusion as he felt Dib's hips press against his. The kiss was broken only to be started once again and now the human was slowly rubbing his crotch against Zim's. A strange sensation began to bloom within his inner core and Zim felt his eyes slip shut as he began to melt against the human. For a moment, for one beautiful stolen ounce of time, he let himself go and enjoyed the contact. It was brutish, animalistic, and raw and he liked it.

He came to his senses with a newfound fiery rage. Taking every iota of self-control that he could muster, Zim shoved Dib away from him as hard as he could and then he pinned his antenna to his head as he hissed at the human as menacingly as he could. The hiss was followed by a hard slap to Dib's cheek.

"You… you _filthy _disgusting… vile… _meatbeast_!" Zim bellowed as he balled his fists at his side. "How dare you take such liberties with me!?"

"What's wrong, Zim? Afraid of a little kiss?" Dib taunted as he pressed two fingers to his stinging cheek.

"Afraid!? Zim is afraid of nothing!"

"Oh, I don't think that's the truth," Dib said as he pressed his body to Zim's shoulder. In the waking world, as in the dream, the human was now at least a foot taller than the alien. Earth had been kind to the Irken and he had grown, but his precious new height was nowhere near as imposing as Dib's.

"YOU LIE!" Zim bellowed as he reached up to point an accusing finger into Dib's face. "Zim fears nothing but germs! And your wet squalid human maw is full of them!"

"You liked it," Dib answered, his voice dropping into a sultry purr as he pushed past Zim to stand behind him. Not liking the position Dib was taking, he quickly turned to keep his vulnerable back safe.

"I said you lie!"

Dib simply smiled, a mean twinkle in his eye.

Canting his head to the side, Zim began to back away slowly. Now that the kiss was over, he was aware of a humming sensation emanating from between his legs. Being an hermaphrodite, as all Irkens were, he could feel his body reacting to the alpha that was stalking towards him once more. He felt the wetness between his legs grow as his knees desired to become weak. Irkens no longer needed to mate, that's what the smeeteries were for, but ancient instincts were still there and his body was aching to turn its back to the human and start a presenting ritual to initiate mating. Zim shook his head slowly and began to fight the urge.

"Go away!" he barked. He began to move faster as Dib approached him. He was cast in shadow now and his breathing was once again hard. Zim could smell the pheromones oozing from the human and his urge to drop to his hands and knees, with his hips wantonly up in the air in presentation grew stronger. The throbbing grew more intense within his inner walls as did his wetness.

With every ounce of strength he had left, he fought to wake up and when he ripped the visor from his head, he threw it as far as he could.

"Computer! How long was I under?"

"Twenty two minutes, five seconds."

Zim rubbed his face slowly before pressing a button. The chair righted itself and he began to tap buttons on the holoscreen. His hands were shaking, his nerves buzzing with adrenaline. "I had no idea the Dib could be so… feral," he mused to himself as he began to log his experience into his journal. "But I think… I'd like to find out… more."

The thrumming between his legs had faded, but it was there along with the delicious needy wetness.


	2. Curiousity killed the Irken

It was two days before Zim left the lower chambers of his base. For the past forty eight hours he researched the kiss he and Dib had shared. He delved into the semantics of it, the how's why's and all the useless human emotions that went behind it. By the time he was done, his eyes were tired, his back ached, and he was mentally exhausted. No better way to debrief from the situation than go upstairs and let his brain rot to some horrible show Gir loved.

"Where you been?" Gir asked nonchalantly as Zim plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Researching."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Human mating rituals."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Zim sighed. "Did you know that they are physically similar to Irkens? The male's genitals are larger, however," and when he said that, he sneered. How dare a human have more superior breeding organs than Irkens!

"Is that so?"

"They are so complex, Gir. Why do they have to be so difficult? Why, taking over this planet would be doing the entire human race a favor!" Slouching back, Zim sighed deeply and relayed the more intimate parts of his studies to himself. There were just things about the humans that Gir really didn't need to know about.

"I had no idea…" the little robot finally answered after a long beat of silence, and the answer was proof positive that he had paid absolutely no attention to Zim during the entire conversation.

"Gir!" Zim scolded, and then sighed again. "I need a nap."

"I'll get the bananas!" Gir cried out enthusiastically.

The next day started out sunny, so Zim decided to walk to the park to think. Gir was fine being left at home to binge watch a new cartoon his favorite channel was promoting for the new spring lineup.

"Their ceremonies are so…" he rolled his hand at the wrist to help his train of thought move forward. "So… eclectic. How can one person perform a mating ritual that is completely devoid of creativity and garner a mate, but another can do something physically demanding and dangerous and the female completely disregards him? And the dancing and gifts and swooning and fawning and grinning and giggling." Pausing on the sidewalk, Zim took a moment to put on a distasteful expression on his face. "It's amazing this planet has so _many_ filthy disgusting humans wallowing around on it!"

Hunching his shoulders forward, he started once again on his way. The memory of the dream began to resurface slowly, starting with that intense cold glare in Dib's eye. It was as if the human had decided that he wanted to leap upon him and render him limb from limb with his teeth! And that kiss! It had been so full of passion, but not the lovey dovey kind that people vomited on and on about in the many articles he had read. No, the kiss Dib had so boldly taken liberty with had been full of negative emotions. Why did it feel as if Dib were trying to punish Zim with something that was meant to be for the horrible emotion of love? What was the purpose of it with such negative overtones?

Not that Zim minded that. Not really after he had had plenty of time to think and ponder over it. It wasn't fluttering or gentle or sweet. No, it was virile and even dangerous. It was something that the Irken could completely understand and even appreciate. It was meant to conquer and control.

Maybe Dib actually _was_ an alpha male, but he just didn't know it. He certainly had the height. The shiver that travelled along his spine was delightful and he paused again, just inside the park entrance, and closed his eyes as he took a sneaky moment to enjoy it. This was something new, another game to play with the human that perhaps would take them to even more dangerous heights. A new game where they would have to truly rely on skill and cunning if they wanted to survive. A smirk pulled Zim's lips up slightly. He liked dangerous games.

He had brought folders with him full of notes that he had printed off from online. He read them, made notes of his own and then re-read them. Nothing was making sense and clicking in his Irken brain and the more he tried to understand humans, the less sense they made. He finally got up to get a cup of coffee (and stretch his stiff legs and back) from a street vender who had set up his cart close to a popular smattering of covered picnic tables that the soccer moms like to sit at while their horrible spawn played and made noise on the outdoor equipment. They were easy enough to tune out, but when he returned, he nearly dropped the steaming cup.

"The Dib," he murmured as he stared at the familiar profile of his face. So far, the human hadn't noticed him, but Zim began to bristle anyway. "What if he _did_ notice me and chose to ignore me?" he muttered bitterly as he stalked back to his table. "What is he even _doing _here anyway?" Keeping his eye on Dib, he quickly gathered his papers and folders, tucking them beneath one arm as he grabbed his cup and headed for another seat. This one took him a bit further way, but that was fine. It was shaded and with his heightened sense of sight, he could still easily watch Dib from this distance. Quickly, he began to open folders and spread out his sheets where he scanned his notes once again. Well, as long as his subject was here, there was no sense in wasting fantastic research time.

Zim soon realized that Dib could be quite boring when he wanted to be. He was just sitting there at the table, his elbow resting upon the wooden surface with his chin propped up onto his fist. Though he could only see his profile, he could detect a faint look of yearning in the soft brown eye available to him. Every now and then, the human would let out a deep sigh and pull away from his reverie long enough to check his phone. Sometimes he responded to a message, but most of the time it seemed as if he were screening his texts. Zim scribbled down his every movement accompanied by the time as well as noting each instance he assumed Dib was ignoring communication.

"Why are you here?" Zim murmured as he continued to observe him. "What are you looking for?" Slowly, he began to gather his papers. It wasn't for the lack of entertainment, for there was plenty of it to _not_ be had while the human sat and moped, but the wind was starting to pick up. It was still in the early days of spring, where the sunshine was warm, but when it began to chase the horizon, the cold seeped back in like a bad idea. Zim didn't care much for the cold, and apparently neither did Dib. He watched the human pull the collar of his trench coat closer to his throat and while he did, the realization hit him. Dib was looking in the direction of where they had kissed in that weird version of the park buried within his equally weird dreams.

Tucking the papers neatly into their appropriated folders, Zim tilted his head. "You remember it, don't you, Dib-stench? You remember our meeting. Do you remember what you did to me? You tried to conquer me, but I just will not be dominated so easily, especially by your germ-filled maw. Oh no," his said as he voice dropped to a venomous purr. "No, Zim will not be conquered so easily." He tapped the folders together onto the surface of the table as a devious smile spread across his lips. "I believe you're looking for me, Dib. Well, be careful what you wish for because you _will_ get it. Oh yes," he whispered and then began to laugh softly to himself as he rose and turned, pausing only to toss his empty cup away as he headed back to his base. Tonight was going to be… quite the game.

"Computer, initiate remote link." A few moments clicked by before he was answered.

"**Remote uplink established."**

"The Dib's stats?"

"**Resting heartrate 72. Pulse Ox 97.4. Core temperature 96.8."**

"ETA on REM?"

"**REM sleep in four minutes and counting."**

"Engage sequence."

"**Engaging sequence**_**,**_" the computer responded. Zim pulled the visor back over his eyes as the chair tilted back. An opening in the padding allowed his PAK to settle in for maximum comfort, although Zim did wish he could do this on his side, as he preferred to sleep on his left. As he began to grow drowsy a smile tugged the corners of his lips. "Playtime, Dib," he cooed.

It wasn't as chaotic or weird when he entered Dib's sleep world this time. In fact, Zim was rather surprised to see that this scene was actually pretty bland and normal. Once again, he was outside. The sun was shining brightly, clouds skipped along the fair blue sky and somewhere birds were twittering. It was enough to turn his spooch over twice.

"Ugh… why can't he be having another nightmare?" Zim mused as he turned in a circle to gather his bearings.

"Catch!"

Turning in surprise was a mistake as a ball suddenly appeared out of thin air to collide right into Zim's face. He yelped and held his forehead as he doubled over, glaring up through his fingers to see who it was that had assaulted him.

It was Dib, and he was trotting over to him. He was wearing a tank top this time and as Zim straightened, his eyes slipped down from the human's face. They trailed down the long neck, to the strong shoulders and finally paused at the relaxed neck of the shirt where he noticed a bit of hair. It wasn't long or thick, but it was just enough to assert the fact that Dib had either good genes or a high level of testosterone. Or perhaps both. Zim began to wonder what he was getting himself into. He shook his head slowly as he drug his eyes where they had decided to study those long legs clad in a pair of cutoff shorts and addressed the human once he realized that he had spoken.

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright, I didn't see you there," Dib repeated.

"Oh… oh yes, yes, I'm fine," Zim said as he waved off the pain. _But didn't he yell "catch"?_

Stepping closer to him, Zim blinked as he fought the urge to retreat when Dib placed his palm against his cheek. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a soft voice. "I didn't mean to."

"No," Zim murmured as he gazed up into the humans' face. The kiss from the previous dream was never far from his mind and now he found himself anticipating another one. Well, this was only a dream, and he _did_ want to study more of the human mating process so he could figure out a way to put a stop to it. Parting his lips, he leaned up and pressed an experimental kiss upon Dib's. It was chaste, but it was nice. Dib seemed to appreciate it because his soft brown eyes were now half-lidded and his thumb began to rub a gentle pattern upon Zim's cheek. It gave the Irken a bit more courage and he moved closer so he could try again.

Dib's free hand came down to rest against Zim's waist, gripping it gently but the power behind it couldn't be ignored. He tilted his head just enough, allowing their mouths to fit more comfortably against each other like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. Zim's eyes drifted closed and his hands came to rest upon those broad shoulders.

_It's not the real Dib, not really, just the personification of him represented in his dreams. That's all_ Zim's mind whispered as he felt himself being lowered to the ground. The tall grass tickled his face as he was put on his back and he realized that his PAK was gone. He panicked for a moment until he remembered that he, too, was nothing more than a representation of his own self within Dib's dream. His PAK was still firmly attached where he reclined in the odd chair as he conducted this experiment.

_Don't think about your waking life, or you'll pull out of the dream_ he reminded himself as he felt Dib deepen the kiss. He parted his lips, allowing the human's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth while he, in turn, reciprocated in a clumsy manner. _Why_ did Dib know how to kiss with such confidence? Who had he been practicing with? He felt assertive and strong in his ministrations, not at all like an inexperienced man barely in his twenties. Well, an awkward and clumsy man like _Dib_, anyway.

"What are you doing?" Zim breathed as Dib leaned back and peeled off his tank top. He was well muscled, the hair covering his pecs was light, just enough to give him a bit of masculinity without looking as though he needed to perform a daily grooming ritual. The tank top was tossed aside and Dib reached down, sliding his hands down Zim's shoulders and to his elbows, where he gripped him to pull him up slowly. It confused the Irken and Zim tilted his head. Did Dib want him down, or up or what? It didn't matter as their lips were joined in another firm kiss. This time Zim anticipated Dib's actions and parted his lips readily.

_Do I touch him back? Do I let him take the lead? What am I suppose… oh, that's niiice_… Zim's mind purred as he felt Dib nibble his lower lip slowly before releasing it. They gazed into one another's eyes for a long moment before Dib whispered softly. "Take your shirt off…"

"Why?" Zim answered immediately. He felt his eyes yearn to roll up into his head as Dib playfully reached out to gently fondle his antenna between his finger and thumb.

"I want to touch you," came the frisky answer.

As the antenna was rubbed suggestively through those human digits, Zim found that he really wanted to be touched right now. That sensation of pressure was beginning to bloom in his core, making his vent wet as his penis began to awaken.

_Let go… let go… just let go_ Zim's mind whispered over and over again. Letting go was something that went against every ounce of his Irken military training. Letting go was letting himself be conquered and he closed his eyes, falling into the bliss of dropping his precious guard into the helpless feeling of unashamed freedom that enveloped him. It was a new and scary sensation to drop his defenses, and when he felt his tunic slide up his belly, the element of excitement poured over him in immeasurable amounts. He gasped as he felt Dib's tongue trace along the line that separated his defined abs and his stomach clinched as fingers delved higher up. Though he didn't have a belly button for Dib to explore, he did have nipples, and when the human's fingertips brushed along them, electricity shot along his body. Zim let out a wanton moan, wet with a new desire.

"Zim," Dib breathed as he pulled the alien up into a sitting position. The tunic whispered from Zim's body to fall to the ground next to Dib's discarded tank top. Zim trembled with the feeling of such exposure and when Dib pulled him closer, the delicious friction of their chests caused the Irken to moan again softly.

"Dib," he murmured as his face was cupped in those large hands. They held eye contact for a long moment before Dib lowered his face and joined their lips once again. They kissed slowly, firmly, the human allowing the alien to adjust. Zim brought his fingers up, giving Dib an experimental touch along the jaw, relishing the feeling of the light stubble he felt there. He enjoyed the sensation as he continued to stroke his face. _Where did my gloves go? Was I even wearing them here? Oh I don't care, he feels so… so beastly… and I __**like**__ it._

"You like that?" Dib breathed after he broke the kiss. Zim merely nodded.

"It'll feel better between your legs," came the heady whispered promised. "Do you want that, Zim?"

Zim couldn't answer, his voice came out in a hoarse exhale of breath.

"Mmm?" Dib purred as he slowly pushed Zim back down to the soft grass. His hands were already on the waistband of Zim's tights, easing them down slowly.

"ah…" Zim whispered.

"Do you want to feel it between your legs?"

Zim swallowed hard as one boot, then another landed in the tall grass and before he could respond any further, his tights were tossed over Dib's shoulders.

"Do you want to feel this?" Dib said, smirking as he moved down further. He lifted Zim's left leg and while still holding intense eye contact with him, he slowly and gently nuzzled his stubbly cheek against the inside of the slender thigh. Zim whimpered like trapped prey.

Dib grinned. "This isn't the only thing I want to put between your legs, Zim." Gazing down, Dib didn't seem to mind that Zim possessed both sets of genitals. His penis wasn't large on a human scale, but it was proud, and nestled beneath it was what Dib was truly interested in; his vent. The vulva was puffy with arousal and the human, curious, took his thumbs and gently spread the lips. They opened like a flower and he let out a sigh of appreciation.

Zim lifted his head, the sight of Dib's head between his legs as he gazed with a burning desire at his breeding organs gave him cause to shiver. His vent began to trickle with lubricating moisture and he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment over the matter. How could he possibly apologize to Dib for that? How could he explain to him that it was just his body preparing itself for mating? How could he let him know that he'd never been mated before? There were no words needed, however, as Dib lowered his head and began to taste the alien's juices. The human moaned in appreciation as his tongue began to lavish him first at the swollen lips, and then along the opening of his vent.

"Mmm," Dib purred before plunging his tongue deep into the tight opening. Zim cried out at that, his hips shifting as he tried to get more purchase of the naughty tongue that was now flickering in and out of him with promises of what was to come. His fingers dug into the grass, ripping it up as he spread his legs like a common Carlaxian whore.

"Nnngh," Zim grunted as he lifted his hips. _More… I want MORE_ his mind screamed and as if hearing his thoughts, Dib began to lap his wet opening greedily. Zim's hips bucked of their own accord and his head turned side to side at the enormous sensation of pleasure he never knew he had the capacity to feel, much less allowed to be enjoyed, then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Blinking, Zim lifted his head with a fleeting fear that perhaps the computer had sensed that he was in peril due to his rising heartrate and had pulled him out of the dream, but much to his delight, Dib was still there. Still nestled between his trembling thighs and licking his lips as a feral expression crossed his face. "You're delicious," the human growled with an arrogant grin.

Zim hissed suddenly, but it held no malice, and Dib understood it for what it was. Give him more or there would be trouble.

Rising up onto his feet, Dib undid the button to his shorts and slowly pushed them down from his hips. His erection, large and fierce, sprang out to slap against his belly as he stepped out of the cut off denim and after it was discarded with the rest of their clothing save for his shoes, he eased himself back down on top of the alien.

"I want you," Dib purred against Zim's temple.

"You're so big…" Zim murmured in response, but he had to know what it felt like in his hand, so he reached out and grasped Dib's breeding organ, holding it firmly. He could feel a steady and strong heartbeat within it.

"I know," Dib moaned softly.

"Don't hurt me…"

"It always hurts the first time, but it shouldn't last long. You just have to get use to it."

His bulk was not that of Irken size and Zim was well aware of that. Taking a deep breath of resolve, he rubbed it against his still slick and throbbing opening, giving the human the permission he needed to go ahead.

"Are you sure?" Dib whispered.

Zim flattened his antenna to his skull and hissed again before nipping at Dib's shoulder. The human chuckled as he urged Zim to spread his legs wide and once he did, he pressed the head of his cock against the tight hole.

It was painful and they hadn't really begun. Zim latched his jaw on Dib's left shoulder, holding on tightly but without breaking the skin.

"Easy," Dib whispered. "Easy, Zim, it'll be over soon, I promise."

Zim whimpered around the shoulder he held captive and then shifted his hips as he felt Dib reach down and press his fingers against his opening, spreading the vulva wider to give him more room to push in. He arched his hips backwards as Dib pressed the head of his eager cock into his inner core.

"Easy," Dib murmured again, his head swimming at the tightness that suckled at the crown intruding within it. "Hold still, just a little bit longer and it'll be okay…"

Saliva trickled down Dib's chest as Zim hummed his pain. The human was gentle, but it was still agony as he felt like he were being torn in two. Dib whispered soft words of encouragement as he pushed in, and then pulled out just enough to push in again. Tiny thrusts as he let the body beneath him acclimate to the invasion.

Letting go of him, Zim tilted his head back into the grass, his eyes shut to slits. "Burns," he murmured. Dib lowered his head and began to pepper Zim's neck with little kisses. They reignited the bloom between his legs and he felt his juices as they began to flow once more. Sticking his legs straight up, he widened them more, feeling weak and wanton at the same time as Dib began to move in experimental thrusts. They were small, but they worked as he sank deeper and deeper into the impossibly tight heat offering itself to him. "Oh Zim," he moaned. "Forgive me… I can't hold back for much longer."

"Mate me, Dib," Zim grunted through intense feelings of shame and freedom. This was his secret joy, his secret pleasure and he wanted to feel it from one spectrum to the other. So unIrken like it was almost human in its display and range that coursed through him. His body was stretching to an impossible limit to accommodate such a large breeding organ but he was proud that he was able to take it and take it without crying out in pain. "Mate me, Dib!" he called again, ordering the human to do as he bade.

Dib obeyed with an eager groan of his own.

At first, to Zim, it was just rubbing. And rubbing and rubbing. There was a burning sensation, pain as his body tried to lodge such a large penis, and he was still dripping wet. Dib kissed him, deeply, as he rocked the body beneath him against the tall spring grass with his fervent thrusts. Zim could feel the testicles as they slapped his backside and that sent another wave of pleasure and pride along his spooch.

_We're one with each other_ Zim marveled as he wrapped his arms around Dib's shoulders while the human continued to thrust into him. _But… haven't' we __**always**__ been one with each other?_ He closed his eyes as a flower of something… sweet… began to bloom warmly within him. Whatever was going on down there was now more than just rubbing. It was nice. The sensation began to grow and Zim sucked in a hard breath as his brow ridges furrowed. Was this what breeding was supposed to feel like? Dib _had _told him that the pain wouldn't last forever, and now that the nothingness of the experience was fading away to good feelings, he began to grow lost in it.

"Oh Dib," Zim purred as he turned his head to rest against his shoulder, his legs slowly closing to wrap around the human's waist. Dib murmured tenderly against his neck before planting a soft kiss upon it, then another. Zim was lost in new sensations as pleasure he had never known existed began to grow within his nether region as the hard cock continued to piston within his core. "What are you doing to me?" he murmured.

Dib kissed his neck again, harder and longer this time, pulling away with a bit of suction before he honed in once again on Zim's lips. They kissed as Dib began to move harder and Zim, in desperation, traded his hold on the broad shoulders to wrap around his body. He dug his nails into Dib's back as a keen began to build up within him. He couldn't stop the cry of confused pleasure if he tried, nor did he want to. Everything going on between his legs was starting to build to a head and he didn't know if he was about to die, but he didn't care. If this was a way to check out, this was the way he'd prefer to go!

The keen turned into a howl as the Irken began to buck wildly beneath Dib, his claws trailing down his back and leaving welts as Zim was overtaken with his first orgasm. Dib's cry soon joined him and Zim, still lost in the throes of ecstasy, opened his eyes, and watched as his human, yes, his human, tossed his head back. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed and his lips parted as he let out a guttural sound of primitive desire and conquer. His hips were still as he had thrust them forward during his climax, going balls deep and holding there as his own orgasm wracked through his body. His breathing came out in shuddering breaths as Zim trembled uncontrollably beneath him, his own bliss now complete.

The tip of Dib's tongue came out, tracing along his dry lips as he suddenly threw his head forward. Zim heard his name, shaky and weak, come uttered from those lips and he squeezed his thighs once in acknowledgement, but refused to open his legs. Together they remained coupled until Dib slowly lowered himself down where he rested his head against Zim's shoulder.

"That was amazing," the human whispered.

Zim, now trailing his nails up and down the strong back, only grunted his agreement while he stared up to the sky. A smile slowly spread across his lips. "Of course it was," he cooed. "You were with me, after all."

Dib let out a soft chuckle as he gently uncoupled them, and once he had left Zim's body, the alien couldn't help but to lament at such a huge feeling of loss. He gazed up to Dib with mournful eyes which earned him a lingering and gentle kiss.

_I want this._

_You can't have this, this isn't real._

_But I want this… _

_This is just research, nothing more. Don't you __**dare**__ get attached to him!_

_But… wasn't I already?_

"Zim?" Dib asked as concern took over his features.

This wasn't real… but it was… what I want…

"I have to go," Zim whispered softly as sorrow began to replace the feeling of loss. He cupped Dib's face and stole a sweet kiss before he willed himself awake.

The visor was hastily snatched off as Zim struggled to come to grips with reality once more. He was panting as if he had run a marathon and his uniform was clinging to him with sweat. Between his legs, he felt the moisture that had built up during the dream trial. Perhaps his body didn't think it was very fair that it didn't get to partake in the fun that Zim's mind had in the hallucinatory realm. Running his hand down his face, he licked his lips as he forced his mind to clear.

"What was I _thinking_?" he growled. "I was growing _soft_! I… I… wanted to be with him! _Him_! That vile disgusting stink-beast! I must be more cautious next time; I can't afford to let weak emotions get the better of me! Computer! Make a log!"

"**Yes, master."**

"The next time I won't be so soft. I can control my will," Zim vowed. "He will not tame me."

In his bed in the dorm, Dib moaned softly in his sleep as he shifted. He was lying naked on his back with the moonlight pouring in through the windows and falling upon his body. Semen cooled on his lower abdomen as his penis, sated from the delightful dream, began to grow soft once again.


End file.
